


Житель с планеты Солнце

by Marlek



Series: Gravitation you [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: I know it's hard, M/M, Sex in Space, but Sakamoto will do it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацума всегда возвращается назад, насколько бы далеко не улетал.<br/>На заявку: "Сакагины, первый раз в космосе".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Житель с планеты Солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilleS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/gifts).



> Написано для команды "Ленивый космос" на SM-Wars-2014.

— Полетим со мной, – однажды предлагает Тацума и, опережая повторение старого отказа, быстро добавляет: — Да на несколько дней, отвезём груз на Марс и вернёмся. Муцу занята другой погрузкой, а мне нужен напарник. Прибыль пополам.  
Гинтоки пожимает плечами: мол, работаю за деньги даже в космосе.

— Скажи мне в следующий раз, чтобы я сразу тебе врезал, — говорит Гинтоки через несколько часов, когда они уже выходят на орбиту.  
Корабль страшно трясёт, этот обычный челнок не чета флагману Кайентая, на котором они когда-то летали. Тацума неловко смеётся, он-то привык к любым полётам.  
Гинтоки же самый настоящий землянин.  
Когда они выходят на курс, Тацума ставит корабль на автопилот и отстёгивается от кресла. Кувыркается через голову пару раз, прямо в тяжёлом громоздком скафандре. Невесомость не полная, часть гравитации вырабатывается двигателем, но для покувыркаться хватает.  
Гинтоки смотрит на его веселье некоторое время, а потом рвёт пряжки своих ремней и присоединяется.  
— Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — говорит Тацума через некоторое время и тянет его за рукав за собой.  
Вопреки расхожему мнению и фильмам о научной фантастике, в рубках космических кораблей редко делают панорамные окна. Да и вид впереди пока что неинтересный, красный блин Марса ещё совсем небольшой. А вот луна — рядом, огромная, во всё поле зрения, и в боковом иллюминаторе можно увидеть кратеры и моря на обратной стороне.  
— Вот это — море Мечты, — говорит Тацума, тыча пальцем в иллюминатор. — Его с Земли не видно.  
Гинтоки угукает, но смотрит во все глаза. Почему-то сразу вспоминаются все те ночи, которые они провели на крышах и на ветках деревьев, где-то повыше, во время войны. Тацума тогда рассказывал о квазарах и планетах, соединял линиями созвездия и не расстраивался, когда Гинтоки засыпал на середине разговора. В конце концов, у них у всех были разные интересы.  
— Ты меня для этого сюда притащил? — спрашивает Гинтоки, вырывая его из воспоминаний о прошлом. Он достаточно ловко избавляется от скафандра и отталкивает его от себя.  
— Ась? — спрашивает Тацума и в ответ получает тычок в лоб.  
— Не придуривайся, — Гинтоки так близко, что он чувствует его горячее дыхание у себя на губах.  
— Хочешь попробовать секс в невесомости? — ухмыляется Тацума и тут же прикусывает язык, когда встречается с голодным взглядом Гинтоки.  
Они целуются, неловко вцепившись друг в друга, на ходу дрейфуя в сторону единственной каюты на корабле. Пару раз врезаются в стены, не рассчитав, хотя на Земле всегда действовали на удивление слаженно. Это всё с непривычки.  
В их движениях нет торопливости, всё будто подчинено законам космоса, всегда всё делавшего неторопливо: он не спеша создавал галактики и мучительно медленно взрывал планеты. Движение в космосе похоже на топтание на месте, когда кажется, что ничего не происходит.  
Одежда, вместо того, чтобы упасть к ногам, плавает вокруг, мешаясь. Тацуме всё равно, но когда его трусы задевают голову Гинтоки, тот чертыхается, собирает все вещи в комок и засовывает в выдвижной ящик под койкой.  
Это не похоже на секс, это похоже на занятие любовью, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не начинают гоняться по всему кораблю за полупустым тюбиком смазки, который всё норовит выскочить из пальцев.  
— Зачем? — глухо спрашивает Гинтоки, когда Тацума рвёт зубами второй пакетик с презервативом.  
— Поверь, так лучше.  
— Много опыта?  
— Ахаха, что-то вроде этого, — отвечает Тацума и раскатывает резинку на стоящем члене Гинтоки. Жаль, он хотел бы ощутить его сперму у себя на животе, когда тот будет кончать. Но ловить шарики спермы в воздухе та ещё морока, да и небезопасно для жизни.  
Опыт секса в невесомости у него действительно был.  
— Извращенец, — шумно дышит ему в ухо Гинтоки, но позволяет пристегнуть себя к койке. Пальцы дрожат, когда Тацума ведёт ими по влажной от испарины коже. У него всегда дрожат пальцы, когда он вот так прикасается к Гинтоки. Когда проводит раскрытыми ладонями по груди, обхватывает его член, входит в него…  
Даже оргазм в космосе похож на вспышку сверхновой — быстрый, если произнести это слово, но растянутый по времени относительно других объектов.  
После Гинтоки перебирает ему волосы, пока Тацума аккуратно завязывает презервативы. Выражение лица у него немного задумчивое, будто мыслями он сейчас далеко. Где-то в другой части галактики.  
До Марса лететь всего ничего. Несмотря на маленькие размеры, корабль развивает огромную скорость, которая даже не снилась людям до прихода аманто.  
— Отстегни меня, — шепчет Гинтоки, но не двигается с места. Волосы у него прилипли ко лбу, губы красные и припухшие от поцелуев.  
Они не виделись полгода.  
Тацума внезапно понимает, что не может им насытиться.  
Он снова ведёт пальцами по светлой коже, чертит губами замысловатые рисунки на животе. Гинтоки расслаблен и не сопротивляется, когда Тацума берёт его яйца в ладонь и слегка сжимает. Всего лишь смотрит мутными глазами, отчего его хочется только сильнее. До звёзд в глазах. Тацума сглатывает, а потом засовывает пальцы внутрь, где жарко, скользко и растянуто. Оттрахано им.  
Гинтоки тянет его на себя, цепляется руками и ногами, и Тацума только и успевает, что раскатать новую резинку. Двигаться в условиях частичной невесомости можно легко и быстро, хотя и не особо удобно. Главное, чтобы очень хотелось.  
Гинтоки хочется всегда.  
Особенно, когда он стонет и дрочит себе одной рукой, глядя туда, где член Тацумы входит в него раз за разом, где они подходят друг другу, как что-то, что всегда должно было быть вместе.  
Тацума кусает губы, не давая себе права закрыть глаза, хотя внутри Гинтоки так горячо, что можно сойти с ума.  
Гинтоки похож на солнце.  
Их отношения тоже похожи на отношения тел в планетарной системе.  
Всё тяготеет к солнцу, все его хотят. Гинтоки — персональный центр галактики. Когда они находятся рядом, Тацума горит и плавится, ничего не существует больше в мире, кроме Гинтоки.  
Это страшно и больно, и как только удаётся хотя бы улучить мгновение, Тацума убегает за пределы системы, покидает её, но не может не вернуться назад, по эллиптической орбите.  
Кончив, Тацума сползает вниз и берет член Гинтоки в рот, плотно обхватив губами. Как раз вовремя: тот, сцепив зубы, мычит и выплескивается, солёный и пряный на языке.

Посылку на Марс они доставляют без каких-либо происшествий.  
Вечером того же дня, не сговариваясь, пропивают половину заработанных денег в каком-то марсианском баре, вместо сакэ поглощая фиолетовые шарики местного алкогольного напитка.  
Муцу находит их под утро, и, судя по выражению её лица, отрабатывать внезапный отпуск он будет все следующие полгода.  
А Тацума совсем и не против.  
Когда-то давно он побывал на Меркурии, самой близкой планете к солнцу. Одна сторона этого мира похожа на солнечное пекло, а вторая — на морозный ад.  
Тацума чувствует себя примерно так же. Он не может долго находиться с Гинтоки рядом, потому как уверен, что сгорит дотла от чувств, живущих внутри. А за время разлуки успевает остыть достаточно, чтобы вновь хотеть вернуться. Соскучиться до безумия.  
— Пока, — говорит Гинтоки и забирает билет до Земли из рук Муцу. — Спасибо за поездку. Вид был действительно классный.  
Гинтоки всё прекрасно понимает.  
Муцу только кивает на прощание и бесцеремонно утаскивает Тацуму за плечо. Она тоже всё прекрасно понимает — космос для неё родной дом.  
Муцу знает, как работает гравитация.  
— Пока, — кричит Тацума, щурясь сквозь солнечные очки.  
Он машет Гинтоки раскрытой пятерней вслед с безумно довольной улыбкой на лице.  
До следующего цикла.


End file.
